The Last Bite
by No0Longer0Active0
Summary: A story of a new Vampire Queen. A story of how it all ended for him. A story of how they could of spent a life time together. A story about a human girl, her cat and the Vampire King. Is back on!
1. Chapter One

**The Last Bite**

**_A story of a new Vampire Queen. A story of how it all ended for him. A story of how they could of spent a life time together. A story about a human girl, her cat and the Vampire King._**

**_Lisening to-The only diffrerence between martyrdom and suicide is press coverage. By:Panic At The Disco._**

Fionna was Helping Prince Gumball and Peppermint butler get ready for PG'S 21th birthday.

"There!" Fionna said as she finished hanging the twentieth B-day sign with the help of her best friend Cake.

"Now, there's only one thing left." The Prince said as he looked at a list of what to do.

"I need you to check off who should be coming or not Fionna."

Cake took the list from Gumball as the Heroine put her bag pack on.

"Could we do it at our house? im getting tired." Fionna asked.

Nodding to her the pink haired Prince of the Candy kingdom waved them off and turned back to the preparations.

* * *

><p>After they were back in the tree house the two kicked off with playing some video games.<p>

Then about an hour later, Fionna went to the couch to check the list when something surprised her...

"Hey Cake?" The human girl asked her friend.

"Yeah honey?"

"Do you think PG ment to put Marshall Lee's name on the 'Invite' list?"

The magic white and ginger cat looked at her friend.

"I don't think that's right...?"

Cake moved over to Fionna and looked at the list.

There it was-

'_Marshall lee Fang The Vampire King' _In neat hand writing.

Letting out a small hiss Cake hated that Dead Being.

"Are you sure you want to got to the party with HIM there again Fionna?"

Nodding Fionna said.

"Cake, Marshall's a good guy, you just got to know him better."

"I'm sure you know him a lot honey." Cake Mumbled but her friend heard her.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm mean you like him!"

"Well of course i do Cake...As a friend." Fionna said with a serious tone.

"No! that's not what i meant..."

There was a moment as the two looked at each other.

"What to you mean?"

"Fionna dear."

Cake jumped up onto the couch to sit by her friend.

"Your 18 now and that means your a young woman, and that means your going to be feeling-."

Fionna started to fell uneasy.

Suddenly there was a knock on the tree house door.

Fionna jumped up from the couch and ran to it.

Cake sighed.

Looking out of the window there was no one there.

Fionna opened and double checked the land out side the door.

Then-

"Hey Fi, Girl!"

There he was.

Marshall Lee was flouting in front of her with a big smile that showed his fangs.

Cake was by her friends side in a flash.

"What are you doing here!" She said to him with a hiss and unsheathed her claws, just in case the Vampire King tryed to do anything funny.

"I need to talk to Fionna alone." Marshall Lee said in his normal yet ruff tone.

"As if id let you-"Cake started but her friend interrupted.

"Sure Marshall." Fionna said.

Marshall Lee let lose a small laugh that made Cakes fur fluff out in fright.

Fionna smiled at the Vampire King.

Cake let out a snort and left them alone by going back inside the house.

* * *

><p>"So? What's up Marshlly." Fionna said as her friend left.<p>

"Nothing Fi." Marshall Lee's smile turned to a smirk as the human girl said a nickname for him.

"I just came to pick up something up of mine." The Vampire King said softly as he floated over to Fionna and put an arm around her shoulder.

The door to the tree house suddenly closed behind Fionna and she could feel the uneasiness kick in again.

"But...I don't have anything of yours Marshall...Lee"

"Oh yes you do!" The Vampire King's hand suddenly lowered down to Fionna's waist.

Letting out a small shocked sound she heard Cake's voice behind the door.

"Fionna! Fionna get away from him!" The she-cat said in a worried tone.

But it was too late as Marshall Lee grabbed the human girls hand and suddenly they took off flying.

* * *

><p>Cake watched as her friend was carried off by the Vampire king.<p>

"Fionna!" She yelled, but they were suddenly out of her sight.

Marshall Lee looked at the girl in his arms.

Instead of freaking out, Fionna looked at the ground at they flew by the green hill's of Aaa.

"You know Fionna...I've been thinking a lot lately." The Vampire King said and the heroine looked up at him.

"About what?" She asked and he smiled again at her showing a glimps of his fangs.

Saying nothing the two were suddenly flying over a vast Ocean and were stopping in front of a big cave.

"Home sweet home." Marshall Lee said and Fionna was quiet.

After going into the cave, Fionna saw a house in the middle of some murky water.

Putting the girl down Marshall Lee said.

"Follow me."

Fionna watched him for a moment but came along after him.

Opening his house door to the human girl he said.

"I needed to talk to you in privet."

In the house, Fionna took a seat on one of the couch's that felt like a rock.

Marshall Lee then flouted right in front of her and went on.

"I've been thinking about you lately."

Fionna blushed at what he had said, but mentaly wipped it off her face.

"Ummm..."

"And i think i may..." He stopped and flew over to the side of her and asked.

"You ever think off never dying sometimes?"

Putting a hand around Fionna's neck he was eager to know her answer.

"Well...Yeah, i guess i fear death enough to think that i wish to never die...but that could never happen." She replied to him butt was looking anywhere but at the Vampire King.

Marshall Lee smirked again.

"Well...You know there is a way right?"

Fionna turned her head to look strait at him.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want to turn me?" She said in shock.

Frowning, Marshall Lee moved his arm away and flouted about a few feet away from the human girl.

"That's what I've been thinking about Fi." The Vampire King suddenly looked sad.

"Once I heard that Prince Gumball was tuning 21 and i realized that i need someone by my side."

All Fionna could do was blink at him, speackless.

After a moment of silence Marshall Lee said clearly.

"Fionna...I wish to turn you into a vampire so you can be my wife."

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen now?<strong>

**I really wish you would give me idea's of what to wright next.**

**I'll try hard to finish this one.**

**My first Marshall Lee and Fionna fanfic so i hope this will go well.**

**One more thing, has any one heard of the band "Panic At The Disco"?**

**I kind of want to do a song fic chapter with one of there songs.**

**Till me if i should of shouldn't.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter Two

**The Last Bite**

**_A story of a new Vampire Queen. A story of how it all ended for him. A story of how they could of spent a life time together. A story about a human girl, her cat and the Vampire King._**

**_Lisening to- Nails for breakfast, tacks for snacks By: Panic At The Disco/ A fever you can't sweat out_**

Fionna had no idea what to say.

She had never thought that someone like Marshall Lee would say something like that to anyone, even her.

It seemed to touchy feely for him and that was unlikely for that just couldn't be.

Marshall Lee was no softy, but for some rez he was showing a side of him that Fionna has never seen before.

"But wait...If you turn me, that means I'll become your Queen." She said and the Vampire King nodded.

"And...That mean's right now...you're asking me to marry you, then so you're proposing to me?"

"Well...I wouldn't call it that Fi..." The king mumbled.

Marshall Lee started to feel a little too out going.

He then scratched the back of his head, that ruffled his hair and thought about what to say next.

This just didn't feel like him.

"Yeah, I think I am." He said flat out.

Fionna was once again speechless as she wondered why now of all times was this happening.

"I...I...Im"

"I really never thought about asking you that question, because you're human and all...But you are..." Marshall Lee was stuck on his words as he tried to say how he felt without breaking his rep.

But yet again, he was asking a human to be his wife so that kind of ruined it into pieces already.

It felt like he was choking for he didn't know how to go on talking.

He had made it this far, but now the weight was starting to turn from wanting to know the answer to being scared of Fionna's rejection.

Being a deathless vampire, also meaning he was cold on feelings was making him fell so uneasy at saying these things.

Most vampires would just pick a wife by randomly turning women till they found the right one.

Marshall Lee was different though, Fionna would be his first turning if she said yes.

But a moment later that's when it happened.

The young teenage girl burst out in tears.

Marshall Lee was shocked in the inside yet his face showed blank.

His eye's did a short blink before he floated over to her.

Putting a hand on her shoulder he asked-

"What's wrong Fi?"

She looked up at him for a moment...

Marshall Lee Looked back at her with his deep red eye's and went on-

"You don't have to be afraid." He said softly yet within his ruff voice.

Fionna shook her head and blinked back at him..

"Marshall i can't...I just...it wouldn't be right to leave Cake and..."

She was about to say more but Marshall Lee cut in.

"I'll show you there's nothing to be scared of Fionna."

The first thing that came to Marshall Lee's mind was for the deathless being to do something rash, and his first thought for action was this-

Suddenly, with no warning to the girl the Vampire King picked Fionna up into the air and quickly placed his lips on her's.

The human girl made a small gasp at Marshall Lee's action.

Not knowing what to do for her first kiss she let him take over.

After a moment, the Vampire Kings hands dropped down to her waist so Fionna didn't feel like he was forcing her to kiss him.

Marshall Lee then felt Fionna start to get the idea and started to kiss him back.

She then put her arms around his neck and pulled him in so thir kiss was deepend-

They then both closed their eyes, enjoying the small moment they were sharing with each other as more than just friend's.

Being there for a minute or so Fionna couldn't breathe so she had to pull away from the Vampire Kings lip's and then started to pant from air loss.

"That..." She tried to say something as Marshall Lee had a smirk on his face as he seemed to be looking off into nothing.

Almost in a daze that showed in his eye's the odd colored skinned vampire looked happy as he then stared down at the girl in his arms.

"Fionna... I really do want you to be my eternal wife, but only if you want to." He said with a serious tone and placed her back on the ground.

He had that blank face on as he yet again asked for the blond teenager to be his lifelong mate.

That's when it hit her.

"But if you turn me I'll never die... and that means the one's i love will die around me and i won't."

Marshall Lee knew she was going to say that, and he sighed as he thought of how much that would affect Fionna's choice.

"But don't you think i know that Fi? I've had many friends die before me. But i just can't take losing you." Marshall Lee said softly with a small frown, he looked at the ground and seemed like he was thinking about the sad times in his life.

Fionna looked at him for a moment and felt sorry.

Marshall Lee then lifted his eye's back at the girl and suddenly grab her hands, the Vampire King said with a full-hearted smile.

"I can't really say mushy stuff anymore then i have today but I'm saying that whatever you pick i will never give up on you."

Fionna still had the doubt in her heart.

If she did this it would be all over for her.

What would Cake think of her? Would she like the new vampire Fionna or will she be afraid of her once best friend like the cat feared Marshall.

"I'll do it." She suddenly said to the Vampire King.

Marshall Lee took his hands away from Fionna and looked at her with a slightly shocked face.

"You want me to turn you? Are you sure Fi?" He asked and moved closer to her.

Fionna sat down on the couch again.

She took off her bunny hat and moved her gold blond hair out of the way to show her neck.

"I'm ready." Her voice showed a hint of fright but most all of it was courage.

Marshall Lee was still in shock as he thought that she would say no to him, leave and never want to see the deathless being again..

I mean...wouldn't you?

That's when he realized she was waiting for him.

"Then you made your mind up?" He asked and blinked his eyes.

Fionna just nodded and the Vampire King moved over to the side of her.

"You really want to be my wife Fi?" Marshall Lee asked once again for the last time.

She nodded.

Marshall Put his hand over Fionna's neck so he could feel her pulse so he wouldn't bite anything that would destroy her.

Like the Vampire king thought he could suddenly feel her heart speed up.

Marshall Lee couldn't help but feel just a bit guilty about taking Fionna away from the world she had once known.

Looking at him before he would drink away her life the young human girl whispered his name-

"Marshall Lee..."

He looked back at her and with a rare smile, then said her name back in a soothing voice that seemed to calm the girl down.

He then slowly moved his mouth to her neck.

Marshall Lee's fangs slid out as he got ready to turn Fionna into his vampire.

Fionna could feel his hot breath on her skin and she shivered as it fell like nothing she had ever felt before.

She wondered if it would hurt, if being a vampire was all worth it if she could be by Marshall Lee's side forever.

* * *

><p>Marshall Lee was less than an inch away from biting down on the human girls neck when his house door was shoved in and a frightened Cake was in the door frame.<p>

The ginger and White she-cat turned to see her friend was about to be turned by the Vampire King and she flipped out.

Both Fionna and Marshall Lee looked at the uninvited guest.

"Stay away from her!" Cake snarled and used her power to reach across the room.

She was quick enough to grab Marshall Lee in her hands and trap him before he could bite her friend.

Fionna gasped in shock.

"Cake! Let him go!" She yelled but The She-cat was focused on Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee would of beat the c**p out of an ordinary enemy but this was Fionna's best friend so he didn't know how to handle this.

Sliding in his fangs the vampire looked over to Fionna and yelled-

"Fionna! Tell your crazed cat to let me go."

The human girl nodded at him and shouted to the cat-

"Cake! Put Marshall Lee down! NOW!"

Cake looked at Fionna for a moment then back at the Vampire King.

With a growl the ginger and white cat placed Marshall Lee down and shrinked back to her normal size.

Running over and giving Fionna a hug the she-cat asked-

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he honey?"

Fionna shook her head.

Marshall Lee stud behind Cake and said-

"I was just doing what Fionna agree to do."

* * *

><p><strong>That's enough of that for now!<strong>

**Thanx to all the peeps that some what told me that this was good! :)**

**I found one peep to be less helpfull...sorry that he/she feels that way but i don't really care that much for flamers.**

**I love myeh stories and thats all that matters right?**

**A lot of you helped me with some of the things i needed to sort out.**

**I don't really know how old Gumball or Fionna should of been but i already typed it down so sorry.**

**Anyway! hope you will send me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter Three

**The Last Bite**

**_A story of a new Vampire Queen. A story of how it all ended for him. A story of how they could of spent a life time together. A story about a human girl, her cat and the Vampire King._**

**_Lisening to- Bulid God, then we'll talk. By: Panic At The Disco/ A fever you can't sweat out_**

* * *

><p>Cake slowly turned to the vampire...<p>

"What did you say?" She hissed at him.

"I said she wanted me to turn her into a vampire you fat furball!" Marshall Lee said rudely and crossed his arms and laid back in the air.

Fionna could feel the bad vibe in the room as her friend and future husband had a stare down.

"Cake! Don't do any thing, i'll explain-"

"I know what was going to happen Fionna!" Cake's sudden shout made the human girl flinch.

Turning the she-cat growled-

"Just before i came in i over heard you two talking...Fionna...How could you pick _Him_ over your best friend..."

Fionna was speechless as she looked at her friend as betrayal seemed to be covering the white-ginger cat's face.

Marshall Lee let out a huff and flew over Cake to land right next to Fionna.

He put a hand on her shoulder and said-

"There's nothing you can do about it now cat! She's made her pick."

There was a moment of silence as Fionna looked at the two...

"Honey! You now me better then this monster! he's been alive for more then 1,000 years and he' must of killed people...good people." Cake tried to say.

"You worthless mortal animal!" The vampire king snarled as he moved forward and Cake almost stumbled backwards.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Fionna suddenly yelled as loud as she could.

Cake seemed taken aback and Marshall Lee gritted his teeth.

Turning back to her the vampire said-

"Fionna...You may not know me longer then this cat...But i assure you that i..."

Okay...That wasn't coming out the way Marshall Lee had thought it would.

Cake stud still to watch as the man/vampire she had thought was a monster, was going to say the three words she wished some one would say to her friend for the longest time.

"Yeah...Marshall Lee, what are you saying?" Fionna asked as her hands were gently placed on his.

Taking a breath for this was the first time he has ever said this and would be the only time.

The vampire wished it could be more...Well you know...

Letting go of his gravity control, Marshall Lee stood on land and then knelt down in front of the only known human left in Aaa, he then in twined his hands around her's and said-

"Fionna Hyla Blossom, i ask that you became my wife on this day and be forever known as Fionna Hyla _Fang._"

Cake let out a gasp.

"No way!" The she-cat said to herself in shock.

Marshall Lee's tinted red eye's looked deep into Fionna's.

"Fionna, I...I love you." He said and put his right hand over where his heart was stopped.

After a moment the girl smiled and bent forward to hug Marshall Lee.

The vampire returned the hug and rapped his hands around her waist.

"I love you too Marshall!" Fionna said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Cake looked at the two in shock.

What was she going to do now?

Her best friend was going to marry a vampire!

"Fionna!" The ginger and white cat said loudly.

Breaking apart Fionna and Marshall Lee looked over to her.

"Cake..."Fionna said sadly.

"Honey, You can't be thinking about being a vampire? I mean...You're so perfect as a human." Her friend looked lost as she walked over to Fionna.

"That's just it...Im tired of being alone."

"And now she's not." Marshall Lee cut in.

He smiled showing his fangs that made Cake growl.

"Back off man!" The she-cat spat.

"Make me you jealous mammal !" Marshall Lee snapped and Fionna Looked at Cake who looked crushed.

"What..." Cake whispered.

Fionna didn't know what to say so she turned her back on her childhood friend.

Hearing a shocked gasped she then heard Cake say-

"Well honey...If you really feel like you need to do this i...

Marshall Lee huffed out a breath as he thought he knew what she was going to say.

"Then i want to be there for you wedding."

Fionna suddenly turned around and Marshall Lee looked shocked.

"What!" The couple said at the same time.

Cake looked at the both of them.

"Well sure you two, Im not letting Fionna go on with her...Um…"

Marshall Lee Looked at the cat and Fionna smiled.

"Just say life."

Cake nodded.

"Yes, I'm not going to let your big moment be ruined, so you're going to have a proper wedding." She said and Fionna laughed.

Marshall Lee was silent as he then moved closer to his wife to be.

"What do you think Marshall? Do you want a real wedding?" Fionna asked him.

Looking at her he wasn't sure about it…

"Umm…I don't know, I've never heard of any vampires ever having a real wedding."He said.

"Who cares!" Cake said and she smiled as the bad vibe in the room started to vanish.

"But there's one problem…" Marshall Lee suddenly thought off.

"I forgot to say that a newly turned vampire is not to be anywhere near the light for about 150 years or they will burn to ash…"

Fionna frowned and Cake went silent.

Marshall Lee felt out of place with all that was going on.

"But don't worry, I know how to survive in the sunlight." He said last.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at the tree house<em>**

Fionna was talking to Prince Gumball on her low yet some how working tech phone.

Her, Cake, and Marshall Lee where going to keep there wedding a secret for now till after PG's party.

"Yeah...He's coming PG."

Telling Prince Gumball the list of Candy People and others in the land of Aaa that where coming, Fionna asked-

"So...What should i wear to your party man?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for now!<strong>_

_**You guy's...**_

_***Cry***_

_**I couldn't of done it with out you! **__**(And the healing music of Panic At The Disco!)**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews!**_

_**And no, i will not be stopping the story! I have huge plans for this and i hope you will go on reading it!**_


	4. Chapter Four

**The Last Bite**

**_A story of a new Vampire Queen. A story of how it all ended for him. A story of how they could of spent a life time together. A story about a human girl, her cat and the Vampire King._**

**_Lisening to- London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines By: Panic At The Disco/ A fever you can't sweat out_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at the tree house (Re-cap)<em>**

Fionna was talking to Prince Gumball on her low yet somehow working tech phone.

Her, Cake, and Marshall Lee where going to keep their wedding a secret for now till after PG's party.

"Yeah...He's coming PG."

Telling Prince Gumball the list of Candy People and others in the land of Aaa that where coming, Fionna asked-

"So...What should i wear to your party man?"

* * *

><p><em>"Whatever you want Fionna, I'm sure you will look perfect in what you pick." <em>Prince Gumball said over the phone in what sounded like his sweet voice.

Fionna blushed a bit, but shook her head as she thought of Marshall Lee.

"Okay...well, I'll be there at 7:30."

_"See ya later."_

"Bye PG"

She hanged up the phone and Cake suddenly came into the room.

Fionna was sitting on the couch as she yawned.

"So..."

Cake was still sore on the whole, 'Her best friend was going to be a vampire soon' thing.

"After the party I'm going to meet Marshall Lee at his house again and where going to discuss the wedding." Fionna said to the she-cat.

"Can't i go with you girl?" Cake said with a pout.

"Um, Marshall Lee says he wants it to be a secret."

"But i already know."

"Yeah..." Fionna then looked at the best friend clock with the two of them running after eachother.

"Oh shoot! It's seven." She said and stood up from the couch.

Walking up to her room Cake followed along.

'I wonder why she doesn't want me to go with her." The cat thought.

"You're going to need a dress Fionna." Cake said with a smile.

"No way man! The last dress i wore was ruined and...You know i don't want to talk about it." _**(A/N: This was like, after the episode on T.V. with the Ice Queen and Fionna-not right after though)**_

* * *

><p>Fionna and Cake where walking to the Candy Kingdom for PG's 21 birth day.<p>

**_(A/N: I messed up in the first chapter! Prince Gumball, in MY story is 21, NOT 20 or 23, and Fionna is 18! Stop confusing me!...Marshall Lee's around his 1,237th birthday...Heh)_**

That's when the two heard a sound off in the trees.

"Hey Fionna...And Cake"

The teen girl turned around to see her future husband looking at her.

Marshall Lee had his normal smirk on his face.

"You look nice Fi." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Nuh... Be Quite." Fionna said as she went on walking.

Floating over to her Marshall Lee put his arm around her shoulder.

Cake looked at the vampire king with a death glare.

"You want to say something Kitty cat?" Marshall Lee said with a slight hiss.

"Grr...No, not really."

Fionna smiled...

'At lest there trying to get along.' She thought.

They soon came to a large gate with double doors.

Marshall Lee knocked on the door and it opened up to show Peppermint maid.

**_(A/N: Thanks to Bigslayerguyman for telling me to call the gender bender of Peppermint butler and switch it to Peppermint maid.)_**

The walking mint smiled at the trio and let them in.

The moment they walked into the ball room Cake saw her boyfriend, Lord Monochromicorn and said to Fionna-

"Hey, honey I'm going over there." With that the she-cat ran off.

Marshall Lee let out a huff of air.

"I wonder when there going to get married." He sighed and Fionna look at him as he floated in the air and yawned.

"Cake and Lord Monochromicorn? I can't imagine anything more then Boyfriend and Girlfriend for them two."

Marshall Lee smiled.

"Ahhh...but remember us? I'm sure the others would never even or would of thought that you would be my wife in a short time." He said and Fionna blushed red dust.

But before she could say anything someone called her name.

"Fionna! Fionna, you made it."

Turning around the teen saw Prince Gumball walking up to her.

Marshall Lee frowned at the Prince.

"Oh! Hey PG and happy Birthday." Fionna said nicely.

"Thank you Fi."

There was a sudden growl as Marshall Lee hated how Prince Gumball had called his 'to be' wife by the nick name he used so much on her.

The Prince seemed not to of noticed.

"So...Would you like to dance."

Putting out his hand he thought that Fionna would say yes.

Marshall growled again only louder and this time the two looked at him.

Fionna took one looked at the vampire kings face as he did a death glare at the pink candy Prince and knew she had to turn him down.

She turned to Prince Gumball and said-

"Sorry man, but i have..."

"She's going to dance with me!" Marshall Lee cut in as he forgot to keep their 'very more then just friends' a secret...

Fionna's hand was suddenly grabbed by the vampire king and she was dragged away from the Prince and onto the dance floor.

Marshall Lee tapped his feet on the ground, put his hand around Fionna's waist and held her hand up in a ready to dance pose.

"What's wrong Marshall?" Fionna asked as she noticed that he was being more ruff on her then he uslly was.

"I don't like That pink freak and how he talks to you!" The vampire king said.

Fionna smiled.

"So your saying your jealous of him?"

"What, no! Why would i-"

"Oh just shut up."

Music started to play and the song was London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines. (A Panic! At The Disco song that i do not own.)

It was more of a swing song, the one's that Marshall Lee was used to and Fionna wasen't.

**Stop stalling, make a name for yourself.**  
><strong>Boy you better put that pen to paper, charm your way out<strong>

Marshall Lee smiled as he twirled Fionna in a circle and then pulled her into his chest.

"Wo!" Fionna said in dizziness.

**If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up**  
><strong>With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun<strong>

Pushing a stray hair out of Fionna's face Marshall Lee started to hum to the song.

**Start talking "a sensationalist"**  
><strong>Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent<strong>

The vampire King laughed.

Pulling her away from him he did another spin and Fionna said-

"This song really reminds me of you."

"Not really Fi.

**If you talk you better walk you better keep your mouth shut**  
><strong>With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun<strong>

**(Panic!: meet the press)**  
><strong>It's time for us to take a chance<strong>  
><strong>It's time for us...<strong>

"Chance." Marshall Lee finished what wasn't in the song.

Fionna smiled as they stepped back out then back in so they were close again.

The vampire king had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard in her life, which made her fall even deeper for him.

**Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,**  
><strong>Make us it, make us hip, make us scene<strong>  
><strong>Or shrug us off your shoulders<strong>

With another spin they didn't notice the crowded around them as parting to let them dance.

**Don't approve a single word that we wrote**  
><strong>I'm burning and I'm blacking my lungs<strong>

Unknown to them Prince Gumball was watching the two with a slight frown on his face.

(And that was rare!)

**Boy you know it feels good with fire back on your tongue**

Fionna was pulled back into Marshall Lee and with a quick and short kiss they went on repeating the dance they had made up for the song.

**If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up**  
><strong>With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun<strong>

"Huh!" The Candy Prince saw them and suddenly felt diffrent.

He didn't like the idea of what the two were doing at his birthday party.

**Start talking "a sensationalist"**  
><strong>Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent<strong>  
><strong>Well keep quiet let us sing like the doves<strong>  
><strong>Then decide if it's done with purpose or lack thereof.<strong>

Marshall Lee had started to sing along with the song and Fionna kept her eyes on him the whole time.

She felt so happy with him and had never felt like this before...ever.

**Just for the record,**  
><strong>The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:<strong>  
><strong>A. Indifference or<strong>  
><strong>B. Disinterest in what the critics say<strong>

Prince Gumball watched the two in silence and crossed his arms to wait till they were done.

**It's time for us to take a chance**  
><strong>It's time for us...<strong>

Suddenly, Marshall Lee grabbed Fionna's hand and just as the music was about to fade away he pulled Fionna back into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I'll take any chance if it means i can be with you forever."

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it! A short Song fic for you peeps.<em>**

**_Hope you liked it._**

**_And a good thanks to Bigslayerguyman and all the others that reviewed to help me with this!_**

**_You guys flippen rock!_**

**_Review and i'll go faster._**

**_I need some ideas for what happens next...Hummm._**


	5. Chapter Five

**The Last Bite**

**_A story of a new Vampire Queen. A story of how it all ended for him. A story of how they could of spent a life time together. A story about a human girl, her cat and the Vampire King._**

**_Lisening to- Ballad Of The Mona Lisa By: Panic At The Disco-Vices and Virtues_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Re-cap)<strong>_

Suddenly, Marshall Lee grabbed Fionna's hand and just as the music was about to fade away he pulled Fionna back into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I'll take any chance if it means i can be with you forever."

* * *

><p>Pulling apart Fionna had her arms around the Vampire King's neck and looked deep in to Marshall Lees red tinted eye's, she then could have sworn they showed warmth and comfort to her...<p>

Suddenly...

The clapping of hands broke the two off of each other and Prince Gumball walked up to them.

"My, My, how i never thought this could happen!" He said with a smug look that made Fionna frown.

"What are you talking about Gumball?" Marshall Lee growled.

"That's PRINCE, to you demon! And what i mean is...How wonderful it is that you two are finally dating!"

Fionna then remembered how her and the vampire king had danced.

"Oh crap" She said and both the males heard her.

Gumball lifted an eye brow.

"So it's true..."

Fionna suddenly felt ashamed for some reason.

The two married to be's stood beside each other without saying a thing.

Prince Gumball waited for them to reply.

Fionna and Marshall Lee looked any ware but at the 21 year old.

"No need to be so settle about it." The Prince said with a smile.

"Fine...Where going out."

Fionna finally said and Marshall couldn't help but sigh now that there secret was out to the one person he didn't want to know.

"Yeah."

Prince Gumball looked a little shocked that they had admitted it.

"Oh..." There was disappointment in his voice.

Marshall Lee then smiled.

"Yeah! We are going out alright!" He said with a slight challenge to his voice.

Suddenly the vampire king grabbed Fionna and made it so they we facing each other.

He then pressed his lips onto her's and Prince Gumball blushed at the two as Fionna closed her eyes and kissed him back.

The Prince then turned around as the two broke apart so Fionna could get some air and Marshall Lee still had that smirk on his face.

'Ha! That will teach him!" The King thought.

"Fionna...I didn't know." The 21 year old said sadly.

"Know what?" The human girl asked as she was still in the Vampire's arms.

Marshall Lee then moved back to the side of Fionna and put his arm around her neck and listened to what the birthday dude had to say..

"I didn't know..." Prince Gumball suddenly twirled around and looked at the Vampire King and said harshly-

"That you liked the one who killed my father!"

* * *

><p>"What!" Fionna said and moved away from Marshall Lee.<p>

"That was years ago PG!" The Vampire said quickly.

"It was only 31 years ago and you know it Demon!"

Marshall looked over to Fionna who was slightly shaking.

"Fionna! This was between me and him, i did it before i ever knew you."

She shook her head and thought about it.

"Cake was right...You do kill good people..."

"What? No! How do you even know he was a good man..." Marshall Lee started to panic.

"He was." Growled Prince Gumball.

Turning to him the vampire snarled.

"Why you! You'er just mad because Fionna picked me over you!"

The prince stepped forwarded.

"And your just a heartless demon who belongs with his F**k mother in the He** you were born in!"

The was it!

Marshall Lee jumped at the Prince and shoved him to the ground.

Pinning him there the vampire king said with anger-

"Stay way from us or i'll-."

"What! You'll kill me? How will Fionna ever forgive you..."

"Huh?" Turning to the spot where he had last seen Fionna he then noticed she was gone.

"Fionna?" Marshall Lee then jumped off Prince Gumball and looked around.

"FIONNA!" The vampire king shouted.

* * *

><p>She was outside of the castle and was running back to the tree house.<p>

She thought about what had happened at Marshall Lee's house.

'Did he really kill PG's father?" She thought.

She had made it to the tree house, opened the door and saw Cake on the couch playing video game.

"CAKE!" Fionna shouted and ran over to her friend to give her a hug.

"Oh man, Fionna what's wrong?" The said she-cat.

"You where right!"

She then explained what had happened at the birthday party and just as she finished there was a knock on the tree house door.

"Fionna! Fionna let me in please!" Marshall Lee somewhat begged.

"Let me tell you what really happend." He said.

"She will not talk to you right now!" Cake said back and Fionna looked at The vampire King through the small window at the top of the door.

Marshall Lee looked back at her.

"Please Fionna, let me have a chance to a least tell you what happened 31 years ago..."

There was a moment of silence and Fionna sighed.

"Cake...Let him in." She said and she then saw Marshall Lee give a small smile.

"Fine, But if he tries to do anything funny..."

Cake opened the door and Marshall Lee floated in and over to the human girl.

He sat next to her but didn't make contact.

"Fi..." Marshall Lee tried to say but The girl wouldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry Okay!" The Vampire King yelled at her and she flinched.

"But PG's father was a Fu**ing vampire killer!"

Fionna turned to Marshall Lee...

"Im sure you're wrong..."

"No im not, you can go to the library and look it up."

She shook her head.

"You now i wouldn't just...Kill someone in cold blood right..." Marshall Lee tried to look strait at the human girl but she still refused.

"I don't know..."

Cake was silent as she listen and suddenly felt sorry that the vampire king was trying hard to change her friends mind.

'Maybe i was wrong, he cares for her more then iv'e ever seen a guy care for Fionna, i bet not even Prince Gumball.' The cat thought.

"If i may say something Marshall Lee." She asked and The Vampire King looked at her but Fionna did not.

"Go ahead."

Cake walked up to Fionna.

"You can forgive him can't you?"

There was yet again silent as Fionna turned to look at her friend then at the Vampire King.

She sighed and turned to Marshall Lee so they were looking strait at each other...

"Yeah...Im sorry i freaked out, it's just...PG scared me with what he said about you, but was his father really a vampire killer?"

The king of vampires smiled now that he was forgiven but now he had to explain what had happened 31 years ago today.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO THAT'S IT FOR NOW! And i known this really isen't how PG acts but i needed some one to...<strong>_

_**Anyway-(I might of spelled some things wrongs, sorry)**_

_**I WANT TO SAY THANKS AGAIN TO THE PEEPS WHO REVEIW, KEEP IT UP PLEASE!**_

_**Annddd...**_

_**Who's going to be there to see the new Episode of Adventure Time!**_


	6. Chapter Six

**The Last Bite**

**_A story of a new Vampire Queen. A story of how it all ended for him. A story of how they could of spent a life time together. A story about a human girl, her cat and the Vampire King._**

**_Lisening to- By: Love Like Winter-AFI-December Under Ground_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Re-cap)<em>**

"Yeah...I'm sorry i freaked out, it's just...PG scared me with what he said about you, but was his father really a Vampire killer?"

The king of vampires smiled now that he was forgiven but now he had to explain what had happened 31 years ago today.

* * *

><p>Marshall Lee sighed.<p>

"Okay, so..."

The Vampire King didn't know how to start his storie, it was hard enough that his future wife had ran off and now he had to explain to her something he never wanted to think about ever again!

Fionna looked at him as he tried to talk...

"Um...You see it all started...I mean...When."

Knowing that this was really hard on him, Fionna felt as a good person she shouldn't push him farther than he has already gone tonight.

She then said-

"You know what Marshall Lee?"

The vampire king looked at her. "What?"

"I think I'm getting a little tired."

Fionna put a hand over her mouth and yawned to show her point.

The vampire king smiled as he knew she was telling him that he didn't have to talk about it right now.

"Okay Fi." He said.

Taking a short risk Marshall Lee leaned over and kissed Fionna on the cheek then floated up into the air again.

"See you girls later!" And with that he went out of the tree house door and into the night.

Fionna sighed and had a smile on her face.

"So you're just going to let that one slide?" Cake asked as she walked up to her.

Her friend nodded and replied-

"I love him to much to make him dig up what he thought would be gone forever."

Cake flicked her ear as she didn't understand.

"I really think Prince Gumball was jealous anyway." Fionna went on.

"Oh...That must be why he said that." Cake said back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next morning-<em>**

Fionna was in the kitchen making some breakfast as Cake came down the latter with a yawn.

"Your awake early." The she-cat said.

"Yeah, since i didn't get to go to Marshall Lee's yesterday I'm going this morning."

**After eating-**

The ginger and white she-cat had told her that she must be careful and other stuff when traveling to Marshall Lee's home alone.

"Yeah, yeah i get it." Fionna would say with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't wait up for me Cake." The human girl said in the tree house door frame.

She then closed the door behind her and started to walk the green hills of Aaa.

Fionna loved how almost every day was summer there.

The wind was fresh, the grass was soft, the sky was clear and the ocean was pure blue.

* * *

><p>Fionna had made it to Marshall Lee's house and was about to knock on the door when she heard the sound of humming from inside.<p>

She put her ear close to the door and listened.

The humming she noticed was of course was coming from her future husband.

The song was the one they had danced to at Prince Gumball's birthday party.

Fionna opened the door and looked in.

Marshall Lee was floating in the air, just above the ground with his Axe Bass in his hands.

He was tuning it to the right sound.

"Marshall?" Fionna asked and the vampire looked up at her.

"Ah! You made it Fi."

The human girl walked in to his house.

"You wanted to talk about the wedding Marshall Lee?" Fionna said as she set her back pack down.

"Oh...Yeah, i kinda thought we could spend the day together." The Vampire King said with a small smile.

"Really?"

Marshall Lee put his Bass down and moved over to Fionna.

"Yes...I wanted to spend at least one day with my future wife, what's wrong with wanting that?" He said with a sneaky voice.

"Okay...But where do you want to go?"

"Can't we just stay here?" Marshall Lee Floated over to the couch and sat down.

Fionna looked at him.

"I'm not sitting on that, the last time i did it felt like a rock." She said and crossed her arms.

The Vampire King just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the Candy kingdom-<em>**

Prince Gumball was walking back and forth in the hallways with a frown on his face.

"That dirty Vampire!" He would mutter.

"Thinking he could just...Just come in and take the only girl I've liked!"

Peppermint Maid was following the Prince.

"Um...I don't mean to make you any madder sir but i overheard Lady Cake and Lord Monochromicorn talking about the wedding of Fionna Blossom and Marshall Lee fang."

"RRWHHAT!" Prince Gumball turned around to face the walking mint.

"A wedding! When did that bucket of Cr** propose to MY Fionna!"

Peppermint maid took a step back in fright.

Prince Gumball looked at her for a moment then sighed and relaxed.

"Sorry..." He muttered and turned around.

"I'm going to see doctor Ice cream, i have a head ache."

With that the Candy Prince walked away and said under his breath-

"This one will not slide."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for now!<strong>_

_**A good thanks to-MissCriticalKakesz ! And all the more that have Re-viewed!**_

_**I saw THE GRAY Yesterday!**_

_**Holy adventure!**_

_**It was sick...ly cool!**_

_**You need to see it, its rated R for its gore but its pretty awsome, i cryed at one time.**_

_**It's sad! If you like wolfs you should watch it..**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**The Last Bite**

**_A story of a new Vampire Queen. A story of how it all ended for him. A story of how they could of spent a life time together. A story about a human girl, her cat and the Vampire King._**

**_Lisening to- -Nothen, but watching Adventure Time_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Re-Cap)<strong>_

With that the Candy Prince walked away and said under his breath-

"This one will not slide."

* * *

><p>Marshall Lee had finally gotten Fionna to sit with him.<p>

They sat there for a moment in the silence.

"Okay! i can't take it."

Fionna turned to the vampire.

"Why am i here if you didn't want to talk about the wedding?" She asked.

Marshall Lee shook his head.

"Fionna...I really do love you, but i can't help but think that we don't know each other that much."

The human girl was suddenly shocked by his answer.

Sitting up strait The Vampire went on-

"Last night made me think...I've known Prince Gumball for a long time now, and."

He looked away from Fionna and said-

"He's right...I am a monster."

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the Candy Kingdom-<em>**

Gumball was in a royal meeting slumped in his chair, the only thing the Prince could think of was Fionna.

Whenever the royal speaker would talk, all he heard was Fionna's name over and over again.

Finally the meeting ended and Prince Gumball walked back to his room and Jumped face first in to his bed like a little kid will do.

"Maybe i should go to the tree house and try to talk to Fionna..." He mumbled in his pillow.

Flipping over on his back he remembered all the times the human girl had saved him from the Ice Queen.

'Why didn't i see it before?' The Prince of the Candy Kingdom thought.

'It's not fair that HE gets her and i don't. Even after all that he's put me in, he dares to take Fionna away from me?"

The more he thought about it the more Prince Gumball thought about revenge on the Vampire King.

That was never some thing that crossed his mind...but now that he knows about them he's not going to let it go.

Sitting up and standing from his bed he went out his room and back into the hallways.

With only one thing on his mind.

"Sir! Where are you going?" Peppermint Maid was suddenly at his side.

"To get Fionna back!" Prince Gumball growled with hate.

* * *

><p>"You're not a monster Marshall Lee..." Fionna said as her future husband looked sad.<p>

She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

The smiled on her face made him think of how lucky he was to have her.

"You right...But i can't get passed it, nor will i ever." Marshall Lee said.

"And what if something goes' wrong at the wedding?" He suddenly sounded worried.

Fionna shook her head.

She then hugged the Vampire King head on and whispered to him-

"I'll take any chance if it means i can be with you forever."

Marshall Lee couldn't help but smile.

Fionna had said what the King said to her the night of PG's birthday.

Only now he really knew.

"I know you will." He whispered back.

After a short moment they pulled apart and the two looked at each other.

Red tinted and blue-green eyes stared into one another.

* * *

><p>Prince Gumball made the trip all by himself to Fionna and Cakes tree house.<p>

As he stepped up to the wood door he knocked on it, when there was no answer he started to pound his fist at it.

"Cake! Fionna are you there?" He yelled.

The door slowly opened to show the ginger and white she-cat.

"Prince Gumball? Is that you?" She asked.

The Prince nodded his head and tryed to look inside the house.

"Where is Fionna?" He said without looing at the cat.

Cake opened the door all the way.

"She's at Marshall Lee's...Um."

Remembering what her friend had told her to tell people who asked for her Cake said-

"She's helping him with another song, sorry i can't'-"

"Oh cut it Cake!" Prince Gumball interrupted.

"I know about the wedding!" He said a bit ruder then he meant to.

Standing there the she-cat didn't know what to say.

"Fine, they are getting married." She confessed.

PG blinked at her then narrowed his eyes.

"So...Yesterday, that's why Marshall Lee...And Fionna..."

Prince Gumball frowned and thought about how he hated those two names in the same sentence.

He then turned around and asked-

"When will she be back..."

Cake didn't think it was a good idea to tell him she should be back in a few hours.

The Prince had something on his mind and it wasn't good.

"She's spending the whole day there, you should go back to the Kingdom and come back tomorrow."Cake said to him.

The fur on her neck suddenly lifted as PG's hands started to curl into fists, she could feel somthing change inside the Candy Prince.

"Fine!" He growled and walked away.

Cake let out a breath as the Prince left.

She went back into the house and grabbed her cell phone.

Typing Fionna's number in, Cake hoped her friend would pick up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On the other side-<em>**

Fionna and Marshall Lee where in the middle of making out when Fionna heard her cell Phone ring.

Pulling off the Vampire King she said-

"That's Cake i bet..."

"Yeah, she can wait."

Fionna shook her head.

"No, she said she wouldn't call unless it was emergency.

Marshall Lee sighed and let Fionna clime off him and stand up from the couch.

Grabbing her phone from her backpack she pushed a button and said.

"Fionna Blossom here."

_"Fionna! I'm so glad you picked up."_

"What's wrong Cake? I was in the middle of something."

There was a moment of silence and A short laugh came from Marshall Lee.

_"You weren't doing what i think you were going were you?" _

"What! No...What was it that you wanted again?" Fionna said with a short blush.

_"Oh yeah! Prince Gumball come over and he looked Pissed!"_

"Cake, what are you saying?"

Fionna turned to Marshall Lee and waved her hand for him to come over.

He stood up from the couch and walked over.

"Cake, im putting you on speaker"

There was a beep and Cake said-

_"What i was saying is that Prince Gumball knows about the wedding and he seemed to be pissed off, like he was going to do something...bad."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>THATS IT!<em>**

**_Please go on reviewing! its really helping me go on with the storie! Please login so i can talk to you back...Id really like that more often._**

**_Next two chapters should be about the wedding then we can move on to what i was going to do next, IDK...might take more._**


	8. I SCREWED IT UP!

_**OH MY F**KING GOD!**_

_**I F**KING SCREWED UP EVRYTHING FOR CHAPTER 8**_

_**im such a moron!**_

_**moron moron flippend moronic loser!**_

_**I posted somthing diffrent to this storie!**_

_**It was to be a chapter of the last bite but i posted a storie i made of fullmetal alchemist!**_

_**God damn it all!**_

_**This chap was to be one of the best ones!**_

_**But i screwed it up!**_

_**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**_

_**I AM ONE CHATER BEHIND! I HAVE TO DO IT ALL F**KING OVER AGAIN!**_

_**No!no! FLIPEN NO!**_

_**I HAVE FAILLED THE CN BOYS AND AM A BIGGER FAIL TO ADVENTURE TIME!**_

_**Im crying...**_

_**Please forgive me good readers!**_

_**Im soo sorry!**_

_**I will try super hard to get the old chapter back i really will!**_

_**I'll make it better! i will!**_

_**I F**KING WILL!**_

_**(SORRY ABOUT THE SWEARING! I CAN'T STOP!)**_

_**I just...**_

_**Sorry, i really am.**_

_**IM SOOOO PISSED I WRIGHT SO FAST I MAKE MISTAKES!**_


	9. Chapter Eight

**_THE LAST BITE_**

* * *

><p>Fionna had listened to her friend but was having trouble believing her.<p>

"What do you mean...Bad?"

Marshall Lee coughed in the back ground and said-

"Whatever he's planning I'm not afraid of that pink punk."

Fionna nodded to him but felt like she needed to defend the Prince in some way.

"Cake, he's a good guy. Why would he be mad that his best friends would be spending the rest of their life together?"

Marshall Lee had seemed to blush as how Fionna had said 'Together'

_"You guys! I'm trying to tell you something!" _Cake meowed trying to keep them on track.

There was a moment of silence as no one talked.

"Cake, like i was saying...Prince gumballs sweet, i mean look at him, he's made of candy."

_"Yeah Fionna? Well remember that even candy can go rotten...Or sour, or even deadly to eat."_

"ALRIGHT! I get it, i get it." Her human friend said with a sigh.

Marshall Lee laughed at her and crossed his arms.

"Yeah Cake, the Prince of the Candy Kingdom has no guts to harm either me or Fionna."

_"Listen to me! Something snapped inside of him and he's going to do something reckless! He's a Prince and-."_

"Yeah! Well you forget that im a King, soon to have a Queen and that the 'Prince' Is just a lame loser that thinks' he's so smart because he studies unknown c**p!"

Marshall Lee had cut in.

"And with that i safely say that he will not hurt me or Fionna cause he's a moronic 21 year old piece of gum on a side walk."

Fionna looked at the Vampire King with a raised eye brow.

"What?"

"That was a mouth full."

_"If you guys are going to cut me out I'm just going to hang up!" _Cake suddenly shouted from the phone.

"Oh, sorry..." Fionna said slightly guilty.

_"As i was saying...You two should watch your backs around him."_

And with that Cake hanged up the phone and left Fionna and Marshall Lee in the silence.

"I don't believe your friend Fionna." The Vampire King said as he picked up his Axe Bass and went on tuning it.

Standing up the human girl walked over to him.

"Cake wouldn't of said that if it wasn't true Marshall Lee."

* * *

><p>Prince Gumball smashed a hole in his wall from anger.<p>

"Who the hell knows what they could be doing right now!" He yelled to himself.

"This will never be over! Never ever."

The yelling was making the staff in his castle worry about their Prince.

Smash!

Another hole was bashed into the white walls of PG'S room.

After beating the walks to dust in his room, he was with doctor Ice cream and was getting his hands rapped from all the blood that dripped from them.

He thought about what to do next.

"What to do." He mumbled as he was free to go.

Walking around the castle again he suddenly found his knights playing cards in a there room.

He saw one of the knights had dropped something and had walked away from it.

Walking over to it Prince Gumball picked up the cold silver metal.

"Is this...A gun?" He asked himself as he looked at it over and over again.

A small hand gun will pure Gumtree bark and the best of metals in all off Aaa.

He remembered he had banned guns in his kingdom but this one must of slipped in.

Looking around he tried to find the knight who dropped it so he could talk to him...

But that's when Prince Gumballs mind went blank and only one thing suddenly popped up.

He blinked and turned round placed the gun in his pocket and left the room with a frown on his face.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight as Marshall Lee had walked Fionna home...Well he didn't really walk but you get it.<p>

In the door frame of the tree house Marshall Lee kissed Fionna good bye and then parted ways.

**_Morning time!_**

It was morning in Aaa and Fionna was humming the song from PG'S party when Cake came down with a fever.

"Are you alright cake?" Her friend asked as the she-cat stumbled around.

"I don't feel well..." Was all she said before sitting down at the kitchen table.

Fionna came over to her and put a hand on the cats forehead.

"Your burning up man!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>On the way to the candy kingdom...<em>**

Cake was behind a tree up chucking.

"You sure you can make it to Doctor Ice Cream Cake?" Fionna asked with worry.

"You can ride on my shoulders if you want."

"No Fionna...I can do it myself."

"Alright..."

Walking on the two made it to the candy kingdom.

Fionna knew Marshall Lee had told her not to go anywhere near the CK but she needed to get her friend somewhere she could be checked for sickness.

After walking up to the castle Cake saw her boyfriend but didn't talk, she just went on walking.

Cake knew what was going on but didn't won't him getting in to it.

After going through a few hallways they made it to the doctor's office.

Cake was the only one there so she would be first.

She was checked in and a moment later in a bed looking pale and sick.

"Cake! You said you where alright?" Fionna would say.

The doctor came in and walked over to her friend with some test results.

"She is alright." The walking Ice Cream said with a smile and Fionna looked at her.

"What! She's looking as pale as ever doctor, i want to know what's going on NOW!"

The doctor looked at the human and said.

"Your friend here is going to have babies."

Fionna's stood there for a moment then she turned to Cake.

"I really hope that's not what your going to say too..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have nothing more to say about the thing i messed up on because it makes me want to cry if i do think of it...<strong>_

_**I hope you like this chapter...**_

_**Next one should be out soon too.**_

_**I think monday, im never on on the week ends.**_

_**So...please...Um...Review...**_


	10. Chapter Nine

**_THE LAST BITE_**

* * *

><p>Cake looked at her friend with kitty eyes as if she was innocent or something.<p>

"In the land of Aaa! You ARE pregnant aren't you?" Fionna said with a short clap of her hands and a smile on her face..

She was happy for her friend, yet a little weirded out.

"There the Lord's right though?" Fionna asked as she was beside her friend side.

"Well yeah...I mean, i wouldn't cheat on him."

"Good for you Cake!" The human girl yipped.

Running over to her back pack she picked out her phone and was about to call Marshall Lee when Cake said-

"Don't you dare! I don't want that vampire to know till it's all over."

Fionna looked at her.

"But...You knew about the wedding."

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Prince Gumball.<em>**

He was watering his flowers when Lord Monochromicorn came up and spoke.

Prince Gumball was one of the few like Cake that could understand him.

"What? Fionna and Cake are in the castle!" PG said.

Putting down the watering pail he ran from the gardens and into the castle to see if it was true.

He had to ask some of the staff if they had seen the human and her cat.

Finding out that they were in the doctor's office he ran there.

"Maybe Fionna's hurt!" Prince Gumball thought out loud.

As he came to the door frame of the office he saw that Cake was the one in the hospital bed and Fionna was standing up looking as healthy as ever.

PG entered the room with a knock on the wall that got them to look up.

"Gumball? What are you doing here?" Fionna asked.

"I came to see what was going on...This is my castle is it not?" he said with his normal sweet smile.

"Well yeah...And if you must know..."

Prince Gumball walked over to the two girls.

"Cakes pregnant with Lord Monochromicorn's babies!"

"Oh...Well that's nice." Was all the Prince said.

Fionna smiled at him and said-

"It is nice..."

Cake suddenly made a short noise and her friend looked at her.

"You alright?"

The she-cat nodded.

"Yeah...I just feel a little..."

After a moment Cake started to feel sleepy.

Doctor Ice Cream told Fionna and Prince Gumball to leave the room for Cake needed her sleep.

Outside Fionna was havening an over joy for her friend.

"This is so great! Right Gumball?" She asked the Prince and all he did was nod.

"What's wrong PG?" The human girl wondered out loud.

"Nothing...I'm just a little surprised is all."

"Oh...Well i think its wonderful!" Fionna smiled.

"I one day wish to have kids of my own." She then said and looked as if she was off in dream land.

Just the thought of that made Prince Gumball want to barf.

He didn't what to think about Fionna and Marshall Lee doing it.

"Right...Well if alls fine here...im going to go back to work." He started to walk away when Fionna grabbed his arm.

"Wait!"

The Prince turned to look at her.

"What?" He asked as she let him go.

"Why do you hate Marshall Lee?" Fionna said straight out.

It took a moment for Prince Gumball to reply but when he did Fionna didn't know what to think.

"I just do."

Turning around he left Fionna standing by the door way.

The Prince didn't even look back as he walked down the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few hours later...<em>**

Fionna was asleep in a chair next to Cake.

There was a sudden knocking sound coming from the door to the room.

"Wha...Who's there?" Fionna said as she woke up.

Standing up the human girl walked over to the door and opened it to see Marshall Lee was floating infront of her.

"Woa! What are you doing here?" She asked him.

The vampire had his arms crossed and his right fang came over his lip.

"I thought i told you not to come to the Candy Kingdom!" He growled at her and a moment later Fionna had took it the wrong way.

"Im not a toy Marshall Lee! You can't just put me were ever you want and think I'm going to stay there!" She snapped back at him.

There was silence when someone coughed.

"Lover's quarrel i assume?" It said and the two turned to see Cake was awake.

"Cake! I'm sorry we woke you." Fionna said ashamed.

Marshall Lee just looked at the cat.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as Cake coughed again.

"What's it look like Vampire King? Im sick!"

Fionna giggled at how Cake was so moody now.

"Well sorry kitty-cat!"

After all was settled down Fionna explained that Cake was pregnant with Lord Monochromicorn kits...Or something.

With a whisper Marshall Lee asked Fionna-

"Um...Do you have any idea what they're going to look like? Or how long it will take?"

"Nope...and you can't rush these things man." She whispered back.

"Okay...That's fair i think."

Turning to Cake, Marshall Lee told her-

"I guess i have to wish you good luck on being a mother."

Fionna smiled at him and felt that spark again that told her the Vampire King truly cared.

"You should try and sleep again Cake, me and Marshall Lee will be here for you when you wake up."

Marshall Lee was silent for a moment as Cake drifted off into a long sleep in no time.

He then turned to Fionna and said-

"I can't stay here! Not with that prissy pink Prince on the lose!

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it! please review peeps!<strong>_

_**I really want to know what you think.**_

_**Please...nothing harsh.**_

_**one more thing...**_

_**OMG! I FLIPPEN CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF AT!**_

_**It feels like im going to have a heart attack every moment of the day till i watch the episode!**_

_***Faints***_

_**...(Please review)**_


	11. Ten A new chapter

**_THE LAST BITE_**

**_-A new chapter..._**

* * *

><p>Fionna looked at him...<p>

"Don't be rude King vampire!" She said with a slight laugh.

"Dude! i mean it...He could be after me." Marshall Lee whispered the last part as a slight joke.

"Are you scared?" Fionna snickered at him.

"What! Hell no! I just think your little pink prince is going over the moon.."

"He's not mine!"

Marshall Lee snorted.

Suddenly morning light shined through the windows in Cake hospital room.

It crossed over the Vampire King and made his amber red eye's sparkle in the light.

Fionna looked into them, and moved closer to him.

Marshall Lee didn't know what she was doing...

But he then noticed that her green-blue eyes were also sparkling in the light and he could feel his self dipping into them.

They both sighed and thought about each other.

The moment was wonder full as the sunlight shined on the two.

(Marshall Lee had told Fionna that when he was in the Fire Kingdom he was enchanted by a sun spell after winning the favor of the king and now he can't burn in the sunlight.)

Putting a hand on the Vampire Kings face they looked into each other eye's one more time, and then Marshall Lee leaned in and kissed Fionna.

Kissing him back the moment was the best she could of wished for.

The last few time's somehow meant nothing as Marshall Kissed her with passion.

It was the one…No, he was the one.

Pulling apart so Fionna could breath the two walked (Marshall Lee floated) out of Cake's room as the she-cat slept like a log.

Holding hands they were in the hallways when a voice growled in a harsh voice...

"I thought i felt scum in my castle..."

* * *

><p>Turning around Fionna and Marshall saw Prince Gumball.<p>

He was holding something silver and long in his right hand.

Marshall Lee saw it first.

"Put the gun down!" He shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>The night before.<strong>

Gumball looked at the gun in his hands and sighed.

Sitting in his room on his bed he thought long and hard...

Was he really going to use this?

On who?

What would he do?

He's not a killer.

"Im not." PG said to himself.

But something was still burning in him...Hate...Anger...What was it?

Something bad, something that was driving the prince into the darkness of himself.

Meeting with Fionna and her asking why he hated the Vampire King pissed him off!

"She should know..." He muttered to himself.

"Im not going to let that vampire take her way from me like all the others!" He growled in a deep voice.

His eyes were glued to the gun.

Only three bullets were in the chamber and that was enough for him.

He stood up and said as he looked out his window.

"I will not let you take her away from me!"

* * *

><p>Fionna was in shock, what was her pink friend doing with that...That killing thing?<p>

"PG?" She said as she took as step to him.

Marshall was faster as he grabbed her arm and push her behind him so he was blocking the fire range of the gun.

"Gumball! Listen to me, you don't want to do this." The vampire king said without fear.

"We know you won't shoot."

"SHUT UP!" The prince suddenly shouted as he pointed the gun straight at Marshall Lee's heart.

Fionna gasped and hid behind her boyfriend.

It wasnt like her to hide but this was different...Way different...There was a gun.

Marshall Lee glared at Gumball with bright burning eyes.

"You know this won't end well." He said but the prince held his stance.

"Im tired of you taking away what i love MARSHALL LEE THE VAMPIRE KING!" The pink royal shouted the demons name in hate...Maybe more than that.

"I HATE YOU! I hate all the things about you ever sence i turned 19 and you met Fionna! I hate how you take everything away like a beast on a hunger rage."

Marshall Lee looked hurt for a moment.

"What? But i thought you and i were friends..." He said with a sad frown.

Gumball shook his head.

"No...NO! I hate you! That's all."

Fionna looked at the prince in worry and shock.

What was up with him!

He's gone psycho with hate.

"PG!" The human girl said as she looked over Marshall Lee's shoulder.

"What!" The royal snapped.

"Please don't do this..."

Gumball shook his head.

"The darkness has him." Marshall Lee said out loud.

* * *

><p>Prince Gumball's once pink soft and understanding eye's were turned to fire and were down into slit's and the gun in his hands was held tightly.<p>

Marshall lee looked on...

Why was there no one around to see this?

Did the Candy Kingdom's only ruler know that they were in his castle together...

"I knew you would come for her!" PG snarled.

'Bingo...'

This could be a matter of life or death...

Suddenly a shot was fired and it sounded like thunder roared in the entire castle.

There was silence.

Blood suddenly started to drip on the rug in a puddle that had fastly formed.

It all had went wrong in such a short time.

A few moment's it was wonderfull, Fionna and Marshall Lee where together...and the next some one was shot.

"No..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>EVIL LAUGH LIKE FLIPPEN CRAZY PERSON!<strong>_

_**hahahahahah!**_

_**Who got shot? Who might die? What drove PG over the cliff with hate for the king?**_

_**Big question now...What will happen?**_

_**Please review!**_


	12. Eleven Is he gone now

**_THE LAST BITE_**

**_-Chapter Eleven-Is he gone now_**

It was so fast...

He didn't see it coming.

They were so sure the candy prince wouldn't shoot his friends...

The vampire king stood for a moment as blood started to leak through his black and red lined shirt.

"GUH! Holy Shit!" Marshall Lee fell to his knee's with a thud.

Fionna gasped and knelt down next to him.

Her hands shaking she then put a hand on the wounded area, blood seeped over her hand.

The undead teen grunted and fell on his side in a puddle of red.

"No! Marshall Lee!" Fionna slightly screamed.

Prince Gumball looked onward at the two.

A pang of sudden guilt and horror shot into him.

"What have I done?" He gasped and dropped the gun on the floor that set it off.

The bullet from the gun faced up and shot the pink teen in the leg as he jumped back.

Falling on his back Gumball yelled like a girl from the pain.

"Marshall! Marshall?" Fionna went on saying his name.

Turning on his back the vampire king looked up at the human girl with a smile.

Blood was now soaked into his shirt that covered across his chest.

"Don't die!" Fionna pleaded as a tear started to fall.

"Shhhh..." The king was in pain yet it felt like a good kind of pain.

It was like he was melting away.

"Fi...I'm so sorry i couldn't stop this." He said with a big smile.

Fionna grabbed the vampire kings hand.

Even know it was drenched in blood she didn't care.

"Your not going to die!" The girl cried trying to sound hopefull.

With a short laugh Marshall Lee said.

"Don't worry...I'm not doing to die."

Fionna didn't believe him but wished it was true.

"I'll miss you."

Suddenly he frowned and said quietly.

"Fi..."

"Yeah Marshy?"

"You know i love you right?"

"I...Yeah! I love you too Marshall Lee." Fionna felt like her heart was breaking as the king looked up at her with his tinted red eyes that were soft and sad.

Grasping his hand harder the human girl cried as she wondered what was going to happen next.

That's when a door opened and Cake stepped into the hallway.

The she-cat rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What's going on guys! I was..."

Suddenly the ginger-white adventuresses eyes widened as she saw the area around her hospital room.

The prince was on the ground passed out from either the sight of blood or how much he had lost.

Fionna had her back to her friend and was crying for one of the first times in years.

Then...What really made her gasp was the vampire king in a large pool of blood.

"Fionna dear!" Cake yelled and ran over to her side.

"Oh...Look who woke up." Marshall Lee said first.

The human girl looked over to her friend.

"Cake...He's...He's been shot!" Fionna felt that she was choking on her words.

"What...What do i do!" She sobbed.

Marshall Lee looked away for a moment, then said-

"Cake...Take care of the Lords babies alright..."

The she-cat sighed but smiled.

'This must be his final words' Cake thought.

"I will...I promise King of vampires."

Marshall Lee then looked over at Fionna.

"And you...My sweet sweet Fionna, royal promise me that you will never let go of my heart, even if it had stopped beating."

Starting to choke on her tears again the last known human girl in Aaa nodded.

"You're the one that had made my heart start beating Marshall Lee, i royal promise to forever love you and never give you up."

With a smile at her the king sighed and looked away.

"I will miss you Fionna, the one and only love of my eternal life...But it all ends here."

"But..I thought vampires couldn't be killed?" Cake spoke up.

But that was it.

Closing his eyes Marshall Lee the Vampire king was ingulfed by the worst blackness he would ever know.

The last thing he remembered was his love calling his name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later...<strong>_

Fionna was in her and Cake's tree house in the upstairs room.

She was lying in her bed with a picture of Marshall Lee playing his Axe bass under a candy tree that sat on her side desk.

Right next to it was an old guitar pick that the king had gave to her as a promise a long time ago.

Her eyes were circled dark and the once beautiful golden yellow hair was now dull and lifeless.

Now and then a tear would fall down her face.

It was over.

As she watched the one she loved disappear in front of her, the life she once thought was perfect was now a nightmare.

It was nothing she had ever thought would of happened.

Prince gumball was in the hospital to be treated for his leg, Cake and sleeping for the upcoming life that would be coming out of her in less than four days.

Fionna had stayed in her room the whole time and would swear at anyone that tried to move her.

Now that he was gone she thought life was no more...

But that's when a knocking on the door woke her up from her thoughts.

"Go away!" She snapped.

"Um...Miss Fionna Blossom? We have a letter here from a King Marshall Lee Fang in the Nightosphere."

"What?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it took so long...<strong>_

_**A lot of you thought it was Fi...**_

_**WRONG! WRONG HAHAHAHA!**_

_**Sorry...I had to.**_

_**I wonder what going to happen now...**_

_**I, Me...Think that he's dead...What about you?**_


	13. Twelve The letter and the offer

**_THE LAST BITE_**

**_-Chapter Twelve_**

Fionna took no time getting out of bed.

She ran to the door and opened it to see a large tall man with a bag over his shoulder that had black letters spelling "**MAIL**"

"You got an urgent letter from the-"

"Yeah, you said that already! Just hand it over please." Fionna said as the man pulled out a small envelope.

He handed it to her and as she grabbed it in a flash.

The door was then slammed in the man's face with out saying anything more.

Running back into her room see looked at the letter, standing up so she could see it right.

It was light egg white and had Marshall Lee's hand writing on it.

_"To my love, Fionna."_

"Marshall...Lee." The human girl breathed in.

She opened the envelope carefully and took out the piece of paper the was hiding in it out.

Folding the three parts so she could see the whole thing she read the letter.

_"Fionna...I wish not for this to end the way it has._

_I write this letter from the Nightosphere."_

"The Nightosphere?" Fionna looked at the word and shivered and thought about Marshall Lee's mother of a secound, then back to the letter.

_"I am safe. I am alive and well. I miss you."_

Fionna thought this was some cruel joke.

She had seen him die right in front of her eyes!

Why the hell would he be righting letters to her in the Nightosphere if he was de...?

"Ohhhh..."Fionna said and knew what had happend but still thought it was a mistake.

_"This is no joke. Remember your promise and never give up on me."_

This was too real! Fionna felt her heart speed up as she read the last two lines.

_"I love you...And I'll be waiting for you._

_Come get me..."_

Fionna fell back on her bed.

"Come get me?" She repeated the last of the letters.

"He wants me to go to the Nightosphere?" Fionna thought to her self.

This couldnt be happening, this had to be a prank!

What if prince Gumball foraged her loves hand writing and is trying to get rid of her...

"No...PG didn't know about the promise i made. It has to be Marshall Lee..."

After thinking about it on her bed she needed to tell Cake.

She was going into the Nightosphere to go after the one she love's.

* * *

><p>Walking into the Candy Kingdom she almost couldn't do it.<p>

The pain was still there from the day she lost him.

This was going to be harder then she had thought.

Gritting her teeth and balling her hands into fists she reached Cakes hospital room.

Looking back at the hallway, light colored stains where the staff had tried to cover up the blood spots were still there.

Only two candy people where there walking around.

Some even turned to look at her to see what she was doing back at the problem area were the death of Vampire King had happend.

Opening the door it creaked as she did.

Walking in, Fionna came up to the side of Cakes bed.

"Hey girl." The she-cat smiled weakly as she was awake.

"Hello Cake, are you doing alright?"

"Yeah...It just hurts. How are you holding up? You look beat."

Fionna frowned.

"I'm just going to cut to the point...I'm leaving for a bit of time."

Cake's smile disappeared.

"Fi? What's going on?"

"To make it short...Marshall Lee's in the Nightosphere and im going to bring him back if i have to die trying." Fionna looked at her friend with the most serious face that Cake almost couldn't meet her eyes.

"I know you miss him...but what makes you think-."

"He sent me a letter Cake! He said that i have to come and get him." Fionna pushed on.

Looking away she suddenly saw a flash of pink in the door way...

She had forgot to close the door.

Fionna narrowed her eyes, Prince Gumball had over heard what she had just said.

'Fine! Let him know that there's nothing he can do to stop me.' the human thought and turned to Cake.

"I will be leaving tonight."

Her friend looked at her with sad eyes.

"But...The doctor said my babies are going to come soon...Don't you what to be here?"

Fionna sighed and said-

"Cake...I need to do this. But i promise that i'll be back before you give birth."

The she-cat smiled a little.

"Okay...I understand Fi. You go get him back!" Cake said the last part with a happy cheer.

"I will!" Fionna nodded to her.

"Now...You get some rest...I'll be back before you know it."

Cake did what she was told and rested her head in the pillow more and soon she was asleep.

Fionna stood up and suddenly the room door opened again and she turned to see the person she was hateing most in the world right now.

Peppermint maid was behind him.

Fionna took a stance at Prince Gumball as if he was going to pull a wepon on her again.

"You here to hurt Cake now, you murderer?" She said with a growl.

The maid behind him stepped forward.

"Prince Gumball has lost his voice at the moment."

Fionna looked at the two for a moment then semi-relaxed.

"What the hell do you want Gumball?"

"About two minutes ago the prince had written a letter to you."

Peppermint maid said and moved forward some more and came up to the human to give the letter to her.

She then read it.

**_"I will take you to the Nightosphere Fionna blossom. It's what i can do to try and make peace with you."_**

Looking up from the paper she thought it was to be another joke.

"Really?...You would do that for me PG."

The pink prince smiled and nodded.

"I will also be coming along." Peppermint maid cut in.

Fionna looked at the two again...

She still hated Prince Gumball and would for a time but this was her chance to get the one she loved back.

"Alright. Show me how to get there."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it took so long...I made a Face book and i was talking to my Boy...Umm...Semi-Boyfrined on the internet alot.<strong>_

_**Well! Here you go! Some one knew what was going on...can't think of who it was but they were right about ML being sent to the Nightoshere when he died in the Candy Kingdom.**_

_**Please review...**_

_**This storie is on hold for about 20 day''s.**_

_**Sorry, hope you guys like it though!**_


	14. Thirteen A Different Way

**_THE LAST BITE_**

**_-Chapter Thirteen_**

Back in the Nightosphere...

Marshall Lee sat in a dark corner as his mom laid in the living room of his old run down childhood house.

"Im soo glad you came back to mommy Marshall." She had said when the Vampire King had somehow made it to her house...

But he was no longer king, the young vampire was de-throned now that he was dead in the eyes of the gods that watched over the land of Aaa.

He was already dead but somehow it was different and hard to say what had happened now that he was back in the Nightosphere.

Sitting in the corner and thinking only about Fionna he didn't hear his mom say to come see her.

"MARSHALL LEE!" The older vampire yelled and the younger one jumped up.

"Yes Mom!" Walking over to her the nicely dressed woman told her son to sit down.

He was hesitant at first but the look his mom gave him said he had better.

After the dead teen sat down on the hard couch the Queen vampire said-

"Stop thinking about it Marshall...This is where you belong, right by my side as you were meant to be."

Marshall Lee shook his head.

"No. I belong with Fio-..." He almost said but stopped as his mom's eyes grew large...

"Fionna!" The older woman said to him with a hiss.

"You can't be serous!" That's when she stood up and looked down at him and Marshall Lee suddenly felt smaller.

"My only son will not date a worthless mortal, She's not worthy enough to date the prince of the Nighophere!" The Vampire Queen roared at him.

A moment went by and Marshall Lee stood up to and looked at his mom strait in the eyes.

"First of all im a King, and Don't you dare talk about Fionna like that you old wrench!" The younger teen yelled at her and his mom slightly flinched.

For a second time a moment of silence swept through the two.

Suddenly Marshall Lee was struck across the face by his moms hand with so much force that the younger vampire fell to the floor.

"AW SHIT!" He cursed and sat up quickly, his mom then bent down and grabbed Marshall Lee's shirt collar and lifted him up.

"You're a disgrace to the name Fang you Dirty human lover!" Tossing Marshall Lee to the ground again his mom walked into another room.

The young vampire stayed on the floor and watched her leave.

That's when he realized what he had done...

The once vampire king had told the one he loves to come find him, now that his mom knows about them, if the human girl comes to see him there will be dire problems that could put Fionna in danger and its all because of Marshall Lee.

The young vampire hugged his knees and thought about Fionna again, and wondered what's going to happen to the two of them.

* * *

><p>The Candy Kingdom...<p>

Fionna followed the two candy people down some hallways.

"So...How do we get there again Peppermint maid." She asked.

At first she didn't answer.

"Well...It's another secret passage way to a different realm."

"Oh...That's cool." Fionna said and Prince Gumball smiled at her.

She didn't smile back at him for she still hated the royal.

Coming into the ball room where they had the prince's Birthday party the three came to one of the ball rooms corners.

"Alright...We need to hold hands then do a chant."

Fionna and Prince Gumball Looked away from each other.

Peppermint maid looked at them with a glare.

"Just be adults and do it!" She snapped.

Fionna reached out her hand first as she thought about how she wanted to find her Fiancé.

The pink prince took her hand and so did Peppermint maid.

"Alright...Now we have to do a chant and look into the corner of this room and think about nothing." The walking mint said.

"Okay..."

"Fine with me."

The two replied.

"Now say after me, Melowso Henmorey Ginis Carvile!"

"Melowso Henmorey Ginis Carvile!" Fionna said faster than Prince Gumball.

Suddenly there was fire burning the corner of the ball room and it opened up to show a bright white entrance that shined on the three.

Letting go of each other's hands Peppermint maid what about to go in first when a servant came calling her and the prince's name.

"I need royal help!" The candy person pleaded.

Peppermint maid looked and the prince and said.

"I think someone should say here incase something happens."

Gumball Nodded, still couldn't say anything.

Looking to Fionna with a soft glare Peppermint maid said-

"Please forgive the prince and look after him on your journey."

Fionna looked back at her.

"I will." She said but thought that she would not forgive the pink prince for now.

Leaving the two alone with the entrance to the Nightosphere Fionna was the first to walk in and then the prince...

The door way closed behind them and they were now lost to the nightospheres eternal darkness.

* * *

><p>On the other line with ML.<p>

Floating high above his bed and still thinking all about Fionna he started to hum a song that he planed to sing to Fionna once they were back together..

Suddenly the dead teen fell on his bed with a crash.

"What the Hell!" He said and sat up to see his mom standing in his door frame with a bottle of fire realm chance beer.

"What the hell do you want now?" He growled eyeing the brown drink.

"Now, now, don't be mean to your mommy." The Queen said with a smile.

"Please just leave me be!" Marshall Lee stood up from his bed and tried to get passed his mom to go to the other room.

"Where do you think your going!" She said with a sly smile and blocked him.

Standing back the younger vampire has seen that smile on his mom before and it's only led to pain in his life time.

"Please don't do this now!" Marshall moved to the back of his room as his mom walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alrighty then! I think my 20 days are up now don't you think...<strong>_

_**Hummm...Whats going to happen, i really what to know what going on with Marshall Lee's weird mom.**_

_**From now on the stories taking a turn for the worst with ML...is all ima saying.**_

_**Hope you liked it and please comment...(Laughs)**_


	15. Fourteen What's Gone Wrong

**_THE LAST BITE_**

**_-Chapter Fourteen_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Warning, swearing, and some other stuff that should be no higher then Rated T...I hope...Hehe.<em>**

* * *

><p>The house was a wreak...Broken glass from the window's where all over the floor.<p>

Rip's in the couch and chairs along with a smashed in half table where also crashed on the tile's of the kitchen...

He was there with a large cut across his chest, blood soaked his shirt and the vampire's head felt dizzy.

"Common Marshall! Come play with your mommy!" The Queen said laughing as she used her long finger nails and raked the walls to make a large slash mark.

Hiding in a closet, the teenage vampire held his knee's and hoped for it to end, he was like a frighten boy as his father had just struck his mother across the face and he was forced to watch.

Only this time it was mother and son.

Staying still he thought about Fionna and that was the only thing he could do as his mom started to get closer to him.

"I know your here Lee! Just come out and i promise mommy won't hurt you, be a good boy now honey..."

Marshall Lee hugged his knees harder.

Suddenly the door to the closet opened up and the vampire queen grabbed her son by the arm and dragged him from where he was sitting.

"Get up!" She snapped and Marshall Lee stood and faced his mother.

"What!" He growled and crossed his arms and tried to ignore the pain that came from the wound on his chest.

Being slapped on the face again was starting to build up rage in the vampire teen.

Holding his cheek, Marshall Lee stepped back and hissed out a curse.

"Damn Woman! You don't need to do this to me, I'm not young anymore, you'er acting like dad used too!"

A moment went by and his mom took a step to him and looked into her son's blood red eyes.

Marshall Lee let his hands drop to the side's of him and the vampire queen put a hand on his face where she had slapped him.

"Mom?" The teen asked.

"Be quiet Lee" Was all she said.

* * *

><p>Fionna and Prince Gumball walked around the NightOsphere for what seemed like a life time; even know they had only been there for about an hour.<p>

The human girl said nothing but PG was thinking hard on what he would say once he got his voice back.

His leg was still hurt and if something came out and attacked them he would be no use to Fionna...

_"Maybe it's true, I'm I really useless?" _He thought with sadness and he sighed.

Fionna looked at him.

"You okay Gumball?"

The prince did anything but answer her, he just kept thinking to himself.

Fionna looked back to where they were walking and suddenly saw a figure in the distant swirling purple fog.

"That must be Marshall Lee's house!" She said and smiled knowing she was so close to her boyfriend.

Prince Gumball Looked up from his thoughts.

He could feel something was about to go wrong.

About to run ahead to the house PG grabbed Fionna's arm and pushed her back before she could.

She turned to him and said-

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

The pink teen shook his head.

If he could, the prince would tell her how much this was a mistake coming here and all.

Fionna looked at Gumball For a moment and continued as she took her arm out of the Prince's hands.

"Where almost there and i want to know if he's alright..."

Suddenly a shouting sound came from the house just ahead of the two and then a large crashing came after.

Fionna turned around and said softly-

"That sounded like...Marshall Lee!"

* * *

><p>The once Vampire King of the land of Aaa was shoved into a wall by his mom so hard he had crashed into his room on the other side of it.<p>

"You bicth!" He growled as his back started to drip blood from pieces of wood and wall parts jabbed in it.

Marshall Lee stood up and faced his mom.

"Stop!" The undead teen warned as his hands turned into fists and teeth where being gritted so hard they could crush a rock.

His mom walked up to him and said-

"And what if I don't honey?"

The older vampire laughed and Marshall Lee slid out his fangs and started to growl.

His mom went on laughing and then looking him strait in the eyes as she calmed down she said as nice as she could-

"Common Lee! Loosen up and play with mommy like old times..."

The younger vampire took a step back from his mom with wide eyes and a large frown.

"W-What?" He stuttered and the Vampire Queen took a step closer so her son.

Marshall Lee was in pain as much as he felt so unsafe with his mom who was seeming to come on to him in a sick way.

"Just leave me alone woman!" He said and took two steps back again.

"I'm your son, not some guy you found of the damn street!"

"Oh, now, now, Lee, I'm only looking after you." His mom said with a smile.

Marshall Lee didn't know how he was going to get out of this...

Suddenly his mom jumped at him, in surprise the younger vampire was pushed to the ground with a slam.

"Guh!" He yelped as the objects in his back sliced even farther into him.

His mom sat on top of him pinning his arms down so he couldn't move.

Marshall Lee tried to push her off him but to no use.

"Get the fuck off me!" He shouted.

"No I wont dear, not till you learn the lesson about all this." His mom said still with the smile on her face.

Marshall Lee looked at her.

"And what the hell might that be?" He hissed with hate.

His mom bent down next to his ear and whispered something that made the younger vampire's face blush.

"Aw shit fuck!" He growled as his mom sat back up with a sigh.

"It's true Lee, and I'll tell you something more..."

"And what's that?" The undead teen was still as a plank of wood.

The Vampire Queen let go of Marshall Lee's arms and put her hands on his chest making the younger one's face blush harder.

That's when he snapped out of it, he was about to be a husband and this was his mom!

"What the Fuck mom! Get the hell off me!" Marshall Lee snapped and tried once again to push his mother off him.

With just enough power he was able to push her back.

Taking the moment into hand the younger vampire jumped up and away from the Queen.

His mom sat on the ground for second before also standing.

"You're playing a little too rough with mommy dear..." She said and took a step again to her son.

Marshall Lee was starting to run out of blood and feared for the worst...

'I just have to hold out till Fionna gets here...I can feel it!' He thought.

The young vampire started so sway to the side and his vision was getting blurry.

Yet again he was shoved to the floor from his mom, Marshall Lee was too weak to fight back this time as he stayed on the floor with his mom on top again.

"Mom...Please I'm to weak." He said painfully.

Shaking her head the vampire queen bent down to Marshall Lee's neck.

"Stop!" The undead teen tried to say as he knew what she was doing.

But it was too late as his mom bit down on her son's neck...

* * *

><p><strong>And we can stop there! I made this chapter longer then i thought i would...<strong>

**So in that, i would really like to ask my awsome fans to review what they thought and whats going to happen next!**

**Poor ML!**

**Review please.**


	16. The End?

**_THE LAST BITE_**

**_Chapter Fiveteen-_**

* * *

><p>Fionna heard a scream of pain from the house just ahead of them.<p>

"Marshall Lee!" The human girl yelled and ran as fast as she could.

Prince Gumball followed behind her.

"What the hell's happening in that house?" Fionna say's as she come's up to the front door...

Suddnly all went quiet.

A large amout of uneasyness coverd the area and the two Aaa landers were stopped for a moment.

Fionna couldnt take it anymore, she grabbed the door handle and turned it to find it was locked.

"Rrr! I don't have time for this!" She said.

"Stand back!" Fionna growled and prince Gumball took steps away from her.

Walking backwards the human ran at the door and crashed it open with her shoulder.

The wood broke in half and Fionna fell to the ground with a few cut's on her.

Prince Gumball ran over to her to see if she was alright.

* * *

><p>Back at the Candy Kingdom...<p>

Cake was near giving birth, she was in a huge amout of pain and the short yowls from the cat was starting to get louder.

The doctor and Lord M where trying the best they could to calm her down.

The black horse had found out that his girlfriend was going to have his kid's from Prince Gumball right before him and Fionna left.

Cake was shocked at first that the Lord was happy to be a father, but soon after Lord M had proposed to her.

"When Fionna get's back, i'll tell her the new's.' The she-cat said to herself one night when the pain was low.

"I hope Marshall Lee is alright, i know how much Fionna love's him, i can't bare to see her sad if somthing happens to him..."

Cake talked to her self as everyone had left her alone to rest.

Doing anything but that, the She-cat contiued to talk about her friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thats the end!<strong>_

_**OMG! IM SOOO FLIPPEN SORRY!**_

_**And yes...I MAY go on with the storie...And...I may not...Schools almost out, i have lots to do and i only wanted to post this because...Well yeah.**_

_**PLEASE! PLEASE! Don't be mad at me!**_

_**I love you ALL for reading this storie and i just let you down...so i say im sorry.**_

_**But heads up too! it might take me along time but i may in the end finish it...**_

_**If you want to talk to me about the storie please PM me...**_

_**AND NO!**_

_**I do not want anyone to pick up were i left off, please!**_

_**Anyways...THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**Chapter Sixteen!**_

_(This chapter is for my friend Winter, may we always be best friends!)_

* * *

><p>Fionna stood in the door way of Marshall Lee's home after Prince Gumball helped her up.<p>

The house was dusty and dark.

Gloomy and cold, a fitting place for a vampire.

"Marshall Lee?" Fionna called in a whisper.

PG took a few steps into the home before he heard what sounded like laughter coming through the walls.

The blond adventuress also heard it and nodded silently to the prince.

Taking out her crystal sword, Fionna was careful where she walked, so that nothing would get the attention of whatever was the house.

But it was too late as a cold thick air settled around the place and the room suddenly became darker the it once was.

Fi took her weapon in both hands and was battle prepared.

While the prince stood behind her and tried to look through the darkness.

Take steps farther into the home, Fionna looked up for a second and caught glowing red eyes glaring at her from the ceiling, she took a quick step back.

Bumping into PG, the prince feel over on his butt.

Only a gasp came out but Fionna new he tried to say help.

Suddenly, a soft laughing sound settled all over the house, making Fi slightly shiver.

"Who's there!" Fionna called into the damp darkness.

After a moment, the laughter slowly echoed away and everything when silent.

"Me!" A voice whispered.

The adventuress and the prince both looked around for where it came from, but it seemed to be flowing out of the walls and into their ears.

Fionna slowly turned around and quickly helped Prince Gumball up, who was still on the ground...

"Are you okay?" She asked, and in the black Fionna saw the outline of his head nod to her.

"Good..now let's go get Marshall Lee."

Prince Gumball nodded once again, but still felt a pang in his heart.

He loved her still, and felt guilty for causing her all this trouble.

It was his fault that all this started, from his petty jealousy.

Fionna continued to walk forward as all was quite again, PG behind her, step by step they advanced through the front room.

"Come out!" She called into the darkness.

"We know you're there."

But it was still silent...

It was..till a large crashing sounded in the next room.

Fionna turned around with her sword to the door which the noise had came from.

Prince Gumball was growing nervous...

There was about to be something bad.

Something big and most likely was going to turn ugly.

But the adventuress walked over to the wooden door none the less.

Reaching forward to the brass knob, Fionna rapped her hand around it and slowly turned it.

Then, once it was slightly open, the blond through open the door and a gust of cold wind blew at her face.

Prince Gumball shivered behind Fi and grabbed onto her blue shirt.

Fionna ignored the warning and walked on any way's.

"Marshall Lee?" She called into the black.

Suddenly, the lights in that room flickered on and Fionna saw how big it was, this house was bigger then she thought...

There was another loud sound coming from the end of the room.

Fionna walked bravely, while Prince Gumball stayed behind.

She turned around to see him as he stared at the floor.

"What's wrong Gumball?" She asked.

Slowly walking over to her, PG looked up at her with a worried frown.

"It's okay, I'm sure we can find him." Fionna said.

But suddenly, a black shadow came up behind her and prince Gumball gasped.

The red eyes and shining fangs was what he saw.

Fionna turned around in a whip and took a stance at the creature.

The black shadow then started to shape into a human form.

As it did, you could hear the same laughter from before, only it was colder and careless.

"Welcome Fionna and Prince Gumball." The voice said as the two saw who it was.

PG gabbed Fi's shirt and was a coward again.

Fionna growled at Marshall Lees mom.

"So...You're here.."

"Well yeah, i own this home." The she-vampire said.

"Where's Marshall Lee!" Fionna snapped.

"Well well...I was going to ask the same of your little kitty cat..."

"Never mind Cake, tell me where he is!" The young adventuress was getting frustrated.

"Oh shush!" The mother said and put her hands on her hips.

"I want to get to know my daughter-in-law."

Taking a few steps forward to the blond, Fionna raised her sword in case of an attack.

"You know?" Fi asked

"Well of course i do dear...He's my son after all."

"Then why the hell do you treat me like fuck!" A sudden well known voice sounded.

Fionna turned her head a little to see him...

"Marshall...Lee." She slowly said, as the young male vampire was holding himself up with his arm on the door way.

His whole body was torn and ripped, the clothing on him was shredded and stained with blood.

Fionna gasped as the scarlet liquid dripped from his neck and colored his black shirt a dark gray.

The Vampire was pale, more pale then he should ever be, for half of his blood was already gone.

"What up." Marshall Lee said with a weak smile.

Sadly, The Vampire Queen of the Nightosphere was in the way of the two.

But oddly...She stepped aside and walked off to the other side of the room, as if her son wasn't half dead in the door way and two other people where there on a rescue mission.

As soon as Marshall Lees mom was far enough away, Fionna ran forward, leaving the prince to walk after her.

"MARSHALL LEE!" The adventuress shouted with glee as she came up to her boyfriend and gave him a hug.

She rapped her arms around him and started to cry.

"Your alive..."

Marshall Lee hugged her back and bent his head down to rest on her shoulder.

"Id only die for you." He said, trying to ignore the pain in his body from the many cuts and scratches that where bleeding all over him.

Prince Gumball came up behind the two and sighed at the sight of them.

Fionna kept crying and Marshall was rubbed her back and tried to calm her down

"It's alright Fi." The male vampire said in a sad voice.

"I will always be here for you..."

His mom was drinking an unknown drink as she silently walked over to Prince Gumball.

Without a warning, The glass bottle in her hands made contact with the Bubblegum prince.

The sound of glass shattering made the to let go of each other and look over to the now knocked out Prince at the Vampire Queens feet.

"What?" She said with a shard of white in her hand, she then stepped over PG.

Walking forward, The Queen held the sharp glass and said-

"You didn't think i would just let you go did you?"

Fionna stared in shocked, while Marshall Lee stepped in front of the adventuress to protect her.

But the vampire queen knelt down next to the prince and bared her fangs.

Marshall Lee flinched as she moved PG's head to the side so his neck showed.

"Do something!" Fionna gasped.

Without warning, the young vampire leapt at his mother.

Pushing her back and soon, in a tumble of hissing and curse words, ML had the vampire queen pinned to the floor.

But as quick as he did so, She was able to get her arm free and in a quick motion, slashed the knife across Marshall Lee's chest and cut deep into his already bloody and battered body.

"GUH!" The young Vampire let out a shriek from the intense pain that flowed through his form.

Quickly grabbing the sharp object from her and throwing it aside, Marshall Lee was still pinning his mom down, his grip on her was starting to loosen though and soon the two locked eyes before the son felt over and hit the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ha! And you thought i wouldn't go on.<strong>_

_**What ya think?**_

_**It gets better...I hope i haven't lost my thouch and that iv'e gain some stuff too.**_

_**Review! RRREEEVVVIIIEEWWW!**_

_**I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_


End file.
